Spinister
Not to be confused with middleweight entrant Spinster. Spinister was a heavyweight robot which competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was an invertible two-wheeled robot armed with two hinged wedges and two thwacking spikes. It performed well as a rookie, winning four battles before losing to HexaDecimator in the round of 32. Spinister's builder also built Miracle Max for the 2011 BattleBots event. Robot History Season 5.0 Spinister was scheduled to fight Give Me Some Sugar Baby first, but Give Me Some Sugar Baby was unable to pass safety inspection and was forced to forfeit. Spinister won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Poops McGee. Both robots went straight at each other and Spinister started pushing Poops McGee. Poops McGee started spinning and managed to hit Spinister multiple times before it stopped moving entirely. Spinister backs away and started pushing the immobile Poops McGee two times. As Spinister moved back to the red square, Poops McGee was being counted out and Spinister won by KO at 58 seconds. This win put Spinister to the final preliminary round, where it faced Sledge-Jammer. In the beginning, both robots went straight at each other and Sledge-Jammer started spinning. Sledge-Jammer stopped spinning and went straight at Spinister, where it lost both of its flat metal pieces. Despite this, Sledge-Jammer started spinning again and got a few hits in. Spinister spun to deflect Sledge-Jammer and grappled Sledge-Jammer with one of its spikes. Toward the end of the match, one of Spinister's wedge panels was coming loose courtesy of Sledge-Jammer and Spinister was pushing Sledge-Jammer in the middle of the BattleBox before the time ran out. Spinister won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Heart of Gold. Both robots went straight at each other and Heart of Gold got underneath Spinister for a brief moment. Heart of Gold went straight at the screws, which were inactive, and Spinister pinned it there for a few seconds. Spinister backs away and got itself caught on Heart of Gold's wedge. Heart of Gold pushed Spinister toward the killsaws, but the killsaws weren't active and Spinister managed to escape. Heart of Gold pushed Spinister against the spikestrip and backs away. Spinister slammed into the right side of Heart of Gold and pushed it onto the killsaws. Shortly after this, Spinister went straight at Heart of Gold's front and started spinning. Spinister got itself caught on the killsaws and Heart of Gold pushed Spinister onto the killsaws again, but both robots got caught on the killsaws. While Spinister was moving slowly around the BattleBox, Heart of Gold stopped moving for a brief moment. Heart of Gold started moving again and drove itself onto the killsaws again. Suddenly, Heart of Gold was hung on a seam in the BattleBox floor and couldn't move. Spinister slowly moves away from Heart of Gold and does a victory spin while Heart of Gold was being counted out. The referee counted them out while both the driver and owner of Heart of Gold were yelling at him to stop the match so it could be freed. The builders of Spinister and Heart of Gold protested the results, but were overturned. Spinister won the match by TKO at 2:20 and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced HexaDecimator. Before the match began, Spinister was able to restore about 20% of its mobility prior to its last match against Heart of Gold. In the match, Spinister was flipped by HexaDecimator a few times, but something broke internally from these flips and became immobile. HexaDecimator pushed Spinister under the pulverizer before Spinister was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO at 1:47 and Spinister was eliminated from the tournament. Spinister wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. After taking a hit from Nightmare's spinning disc, Spinister was moving very slowly around the BattleBox for the majority of the rumble. Before the rumble ended, Spinister stopped moving and the time ran out. FrostBite and Little Sister won the consolation rumble and Spinister lost overall. Even if it did win, it wouldn't come back for the heavyweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "He don't care if the force is with you. He don't care if Darth was your father. He's still gonna launch you into hyperspace. Here is SPINISTER!" "Stop! Hey! Whats that sound!? Everybody look whats going round! Oh! it's the head of his last opponent! Please welcome SPINISTER!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:"Sit and Spin" Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots that never lost by JD